A Caged Swan is a Terrible Thing
by lisaXX93
Summary: Isabella Swan lived a sheltered life with her protective Mother and Step-father, Phil until one day enough was enough and a complete stranger, and some one she knows she should stay away from, comes and challenges everything she has ever known.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is an idea i had floating round my head**

**So lemme know whatcha think and i i should continue! **

**Thanks guys!!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan lived a sheltered and protected life. She floated through life and never knew what she truly wanted. Until a chance encounter with a stranger challenged everthing she knew and turned her world upside down. Now when she finally thought she had figured her life out and was happy, everything is about to slip away from her. This is her story as she struggles to break free and the lessons she learns along the way. This is a story of how the ugly duckling grew into the beautiful swan.

* * *

**A Caged Swan is a Terrible Thing**

Prologue

In that moment as I stared into the stranger's eyes I realised I had never lived, I had merely existed. I breathed and I floated through my life, but I had never done something on a whim I had never done something unexpected or unpredictable. I have no goals in life, no aspirations. But how could I? I have been sheltered, protected and caged.

The life that I once thought was normal was thrown into turmoil and turned upside down simple by a stranger asking me a simple question.

He said to me: "That sounds like what they want, but what do YOU want?" he watched me intensely his bright thoughtful eyes staring into my clueless eyes seeking the answer to his question.

What did I want?

To be honest I had never thought about it. I had never considered that what I wanted might be different from what my parents wanted. They knew what was best for me though. They knew from their experiences what was good and what was bad. They didn't want me to make mistakes that they knew I would regret late.

What they did was to protect me, to make sure I lived a healthy happy life. But was I happy? And did I want what they wanted?

"I don't know" I whispered.

At that he grasped my hand and pulled me into a world of unknown. In that world I fell in love, made friends, made mistakes, did things that I regretted. But because of those mistakes and those regrets I found myself, I found my identity.

I was still me though. It was still easy to make me blush; I still trapped over thin air and my own feet; I still loved reading. The only difference was I was more confident, more self assured.

And most importantly I knew what I wanted. And what I wanted was about to slip away from me forever if I didn't do anything and slipped back into my old life.

I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

**So what you think?**

**xoxo**


	2. Escape Routes

Chapter 1 _Escape Routes_

* * *

**BPOV**

I quickly hurried to get the front door open but the damn lock kept getting stuck. Glancing at my watch I saw it was Four o'clock. It wasn't late by any standards but it was a school night and I was meant to be in by quarter to four half an hour after school ended.

Once I had managed to get the door unlocked I flung it open hoping that my mother was out at one of her social events, but luck was against me and there she was sitting. In the hall chair with her sewing. She looked up at me over her glasses to where I stood, and then looked at the clock sitting on the table next to her. "Isabella, you are fifteen minutes past your curfew." She said curtly glaring at me. I flinched away from the glare as I tried to explain.

"I'm so sorry mother, my truck broke down on the way home," I said weakly, "and I left school late because I was talking to Mr Banner about the possibility to starting AP courses." I added quickly because I knew my mother considered my education the most important thing in my life. She pursed her lips and stood up smoothing out down the black pencil skirt she was wearing.

"Well you are grounded Bella, two weeks I think will be sufficient. I cannot have a daughter who can't keep time." She said crisply before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

_Of course you can't_, I thought. _God forbid you had a teenage daughter who acted like a teenager_. With a sigh I closed the front door behind me and started going up the stairs. Once I was in my room I flopped down onto my bed and threw an arm over my eyes. Sometimes my mother's attitude frustrated me so much.

Ever since she met and married Phil there was suddenly rules to be followed. I sat up when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called.

When the door opened I tried to force a smile onto my face that I'm sure looked more like a grimace. "Phi-father." I said wincing at the word. When my mother remarried she had insisted on me calling him father and as much as I detested that my mother asked me to. I did. Because it saved me trouble.

He glowered at me leaning against the door frame. "Your mother is upset Isabella. When you disregard her rules she thinks it means you don't care nor respect her. I would like you to at least try Isabella." He scolded me.

I gritted my teeth so that I didn't mouth back and merely nodded, I knew they weren't really my mothers rules, they were his and I couldn't stand the way he lorded his power over my mother. But for some reason he made her happy and for that reason alone I wouldn't upset my mother's husband.

"Good." He grunted before leaving and closing the door behind him. I let out a defeated sigh. And pulled my homework out of my back and started to work on it. After I had finished it and put it back into my back I started packing for going to Charlie's for the weekend. Even though my mother tried to stop me from seeing him often, Phil had deemed him a bad influence. I didn't know if my mother would try and stop me from seeing him since she had grounded me but whenever I was staying at Charlie's I felt more like a normal teenager. And I really needed a break from this house. My weekend visits to Charlie were the only thing that kept me sane.

He lived close to us, this was after all Forks and he was the sheriff of this little town. Therefore it was a mere ten minute drive to his house, I frequently ran into him when I was out on errands for mother or Phil but other than that weekends was the only time I was allowed to spend with him.

I rummaged around my room throwing in clothes and I then went to the small en-suite. I quickly brushed my teeth before I chucked my toiletry bag in and then my duffle bag setting it next to my door. I quickly glanced at the clock and _8:10 _flashed at me. I still had fifty minutes before Phil told me lights out. I scowled at the thought while I quickly changed.

I had taken to hiding a torch underneath the mattress just so I could have a decent read at night. I had also taken to hiding most of my novels in shoe boxes underneath the bed because Phil thought they were a bad influence. It was backwards logic; how a Charlotte Bronte book could be a bad influence I did not know. But Phil was Phil and he had to have his own way.

It felt like the books was the only thing I had control of in my life. So when I crawled into bed I pulled out my favourite book that I had swapped the dust cover for one from a book that Phil had given to me for Christmas. Needless to say that book sat unread somewhere in my room.

I jumped when some one knocked on my door. "Bella?" my mother called as she opened the door.

"Yeah mom." I sighed as she came in.

"Me and your father are going to sleep so I'm putting your lights out ok?" I nodded before turning to her.

"Mother, I'm going to head down to dad- Charlie's" I quickly corrected as she frowned at me. Six years ago when she told me she and Phil were engaged she said that Charlie was no longer my father, that Phil would be and I was to think of Charlie like an uncle. Of course back then I had no idea how much of a control freak Phil was and thought that she was only say that because she was desperate to have the happy family she had always wanted. I was also only eleven so I had no control or say in the matter.

"Well I'm heading to Charlie's a bit earlier than normal tomorrow." I told her. She sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Isabella, your grounded I can not make exceptions in your punishments. Therefore you will spending the weekend home with me and your father, like a normal family." I felt so frustrated that she thought she could undermine Charlie's right to see me that I snapped at her.

"Charlie IS my father, not Phil." I instantly regretted the words that came from my mouth. My mothers face went from a slight pink to red to purple in a matter of seconds.

"You ungrateful girl" she hissed at me. "Phil raised you from the word go and has always treated and regarded you as his daughter. For that snide and spiteful comment you are now grounded for a full month and for that whole time you will not be seeing your father. Maybe in that time you will realise that Phil was more of a father to you than Charlie."

She stood up rigidly and glared at me. "Goodnight Isabella." She then turned marched out of my room turning off the light and slamming the door. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and pour down my face as I scrambled for my phone.

I quickly turned it on and wiped the tears from my face. I then found Charlie's number and pressed call. I waited until he picked up, "Chief Swan." He gruffly barked down the phone.

"Dad," I whispered scared that I would attract the attention of Phil or Renee.

"Bells are you ok honey?" he asked slightly panicked as he sensed that I was crying.

"Renee grounded me for a month," I sobbed, "and she said I couldn't come to see you at the weekends." He was silent for a few moments before he exploded.

"She said WHAT? I don't care what that idiot husband of hers thinks _I _am your father and I have every right to see you no matter what. Don't worry sweetie. I'll bust you outta there, just make sure you have your bag packed." He said and I could just imagine him pacing in his little kitchen trying to figure out how to 'bust me out' of here as he had said.

"Yeah they're packed," I said, "thanks dad, look I have to go, night."

"Sweet dreams Bells." He said gently before I hang up. I flipped my phone closed and slid into the covers of my bed with my torch and book.

I fell asleep with my book in hand and with dreams of escaping and being free.

I woke earlier than I usually did, _6.30, _my alarm clocked blinked at me. I snorted, only half an hour earlier. It was ridiculous even at weekends I was still made to get up at seven in the morning.

A scream and the smash of something like a plate braking yanked me back out of my bitter thought.

"Damn it Renee! I don't care how delusional you are or how brainwashed you are, but she IS my daughter and I have every right to see her." Charlie, dad! He was here! I quickly grabbed my packed bags and started to get changed as I continued listening to their conversation.

"Charles, you stopped being her father when you and Renee got divorced, and I started being her father when I married her." Phil was talking. Of course he was talking; Renee had no voice of own anymore.

"Philip, I wasn't talking to you!" My dad roared, "I was talking to her mother!"

"She'll tell you the same thing. Bella isn't going anywhere." Anger and pure hatred burned through my veins. It was an unusual feeling; I very rarely felt those emotions, even around Phil.

"The hell I ain't!" I snarled. "I want to go stay with my dad. I'm going to be there for a hell of a lot longer than just the weekend too!" I snapped at Phil staring him straight in the eye, daring him to tell I wasn't going. Of course he did though, he HAD to have control.

"Bella, I understand that you are feeling emotional and confused but this isn't what's best for you."

I ignored him and walked towards the front door, Charlie walking behind me; making me feel safe once more.

"Isabella, you walk out of this house right now and you will never be allowed back in!" I heard him call after me, giving me the ultimatum. I stiffened and stopped, my mother gasped and Charlie bristled behind me.

I drew in a deep breath, gathered my courage and walked out of the house for the last time. As I stepped out I felt an unusual sense of freedom. I was never going back. I didn't have to fellow their ridiculous rules anymore. I could be a normal teenager.

The thought almost scared me, this way of life was the only way I knew, and what if I couldn't be normal? I quickly removed that thought with a shake of my head. I had to try.

"I'll be back tomorrow to collect the rest of her stuff if you're really going to be throwing her out Renee." Charlie spoke gruffly; I knew he was just waiting for a change of heart. He was hoping that she would change her mind and go back to that spirited, wild, free woman that I could remember from my childhood. Secretly I was hoping for that too, although I was starting to give up.

I chucked my bag in the back of Charlie's old rusting pick up truck and then got in the front. He was still outside talking to my mother. Well trying to. Phil had his arm stretched out from one side of the front door to the other, effectively barring Renee from going any further.

Finally he just threw his arms up in the air and walked away from the two. He quickly jumped in the truck and pulled away from the house as quickly as possible. He looked over at me and sighed. "They're both going out for lunch tomorrow, so we can go and pack some of your other stuff if you want. Or I can just do it?" he asked.

"No," I sighed, "I'll go I only have a few things I need to pick up."

"Ok, I'll let school know that your moving in with me and then I'll call my lawyer to see what I can do about getting sole custody, that is, if that's ok with you Bells?" he asked hesitantly.

I sighed as much as I loved my mother I couldn't live her way of life any more. I silently nodded.

We drove the rest of the way to Charlie's house in silence, the reality of what just happened settling down on me. And I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

I was finally getting away.

When we got to Charlie's, I merely took my bag up to my room to unpack, Charlie didn't follow me and left me to have my space.

It was different. Peaceful. Normally whenever I had returned from Charlie's for the weekend Renee would follow me into my room and continuously ask me questions regarding my weekend, and then make sounds of disgust as I told.

One time I told I had watched the football with Charlie whilst eating take-out; apparently it's not lady-like or a suitable activity.

Once I'd unpacked I realised that it was still early morning, but I was too awake now so I went downstairs to see what Charlie had for breakfast. There wasn't much, just some pop-tarts and some bread. After putting some slices in the toaster I tried to figure out what I was going to do for the day. First I would have to go food shopping, and then I would probably just read.

So there I was an hour later in the groceries store with the food money Charlie had given me in the frozen foods section.

I hated the frozen foods section, it was always so cold, but I needed ice cream. I picked up Ben & Jerry's Half Baked before I turned the corner without really looking and I felt my trolley come to an abrupt halt.

I looked up in confusion but saw nothing blocking the trolley, but a loud groan, told me that the blockage was on the floor. Horror flooded me as I realised I had just knocked some one down.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said as I came round the side of the trolley. I stopped when I saw who I had knocked down. He was gorgeous. He had a perfectly sculptured face and mop of bronze hair covered by a black beanie. He was wearing a tight grey t-shirt and baggy jeans tucked into old, very worn in combat boots.

He just sat there looking up at me through intense green eyes and clutching his stomach.

* * *

**A/N Ok guys I would love to hear what you think so go ahead and leave a review **

**xoxo**


	3. Fucking Ice Cream

Chapter 2 _Fucking Ice Cream_

**EPOV**

_Fuck _I thought as I snubbed out the last splif.

I guess normal cigarettes would have to do. It was a bit earl to started but I really didn't fucking care right now.

I looked mournfully around my room lost for something to do. Getting stoned by myself was not something I normally did, it was no fun. But it was Friday morning and I was not looking forward to the evening, I wasn't even allowed out because we had just moved in and I was supposed to be helping to un- packed. But honestly, I hadn't wanted to move to this shit hole called Forks so I wasn't about to help get every one all settle.

I wanted to go back to LA; at least there was some sort of night life. Screw that LA had the best night life. And if you knew the right people, which I had done, you could get away with murder. Literally in some peoples' cases. It pissed me off that I was giving up all my contacts, but I at least managed to bribe a corrupt cop to dig up dirt on every single person in this waste of space place.

I spotted the surprisingly thick folder on my bed and decided to actually have a flick through.

As I pulled myself onto the bed I knocked my suitcase off and all my designer clothes spilled out onto the floor. I sat there stupidly blinking at it. I should really pick it all up; Alice would have my left nut if she saw it. But I just couldn't be bothered.

Ignoring all the old people in the folder I went straight to the students I would be in senior year with. There were a lot of your typical students, the nerds, sluts, jocks. I stopped when I saw a photo of a tall blonde with cold blue eyes. _Damn she's hot _I thought as I looked at her. I could do with a fuck.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a man whore, I just had sex and a lot of it with my girlfriend. Well girlfriend_s. _In LA, of course the two girls had no idea about each other and that was because one went to the catholic school ten blocks away from West Bev where I went and my other girlfriend attended.

Then there was the girl who lived next door to me, the cleaner's daughter, my Spanish tutor from my last school and there might have been four other random fucks…

Fuck who was I kidding I was man whore. And to be honest? I loved every fucking second of it.

I quickly checked her age and name. Rosalie Whitlock, 17. As I scanned through the rest of the document I saw that she had no criminal record and straight grades maintaining a 4.0GPA. Probably a stick then. Just as I was about to chuck that to the side I saw that she had a twin. Curious to see if the twin was a girl and if the good looks ran in the family I flicked through until I found her. She turned out to be a he.

However he was the total opposite of his sister. Numerous arrests for drugs, drink driving, vandalism and indecent exposure he seemed my type of guy. I chuckled when I saw he was president of the chess club as well as being on the football team. This town was turning the stereotypes that I grew up with on their heads.

As I put Jaspers profile to the side I started on the junior kids. Alice; my little sister was going to be a junior and I wanted to know what kind of people would be around her. The first in the pile was Isabella Swan. She had the smallest profile of anyone in the town, one single sheet and an A4 body photo, but she was the most beautiful creature I had seen. Forget Rosalie Whitlock, she had nothing on this girl.

She had dark brown eyes and hair that tumbled down her shoulders framing her heart shaped face. There was a slight blush in her cheeks and she wore no make up. The photo had been taken of her when she was in mid speech so her lips were parted in the sexiest pout I had ever seen. She was in mid stride wearing baggy jeans that sat low on her hips and a tight black tank that hugged her curves and a large, chunky, knitted cardigan over the top. I could see the arm of the girl she was talking to pointing to something across the street, but other than that the cop had cropped her out. I eagerly started reading the profile that the cop had put together.

_Isabella Swan, _

_Aged 17, _

_13__th__ September 1993_

_Name preference: Bella_

_Mother: Renee __Dwyer _

_Father: Charlie Swan _

_Isabella was born in Forks Town on the 13__th__ at 9:05 am to Renee and Charlie. When she was five Renee filed for divorced. She stayed in the town so that Isabella could see her father. When she was eight Renee started dating Philip Dwyer a former baseball player. He then proceeded to move in when Isabella was 10. Renee and Philip became engaged when Bella was 11. _

_She currently lives with Renee and Philip __Dwyer_

_Isabella is a studious girl and maintains a 4.0GPA._

_She has no criminal record. _

That was it. Nothing more and it frustrated me. I hated not knowing things and I wanted to know as much about this beautiful girl as possible. I decided to look up her parents to see if there were any more clues there.

_Shit. _Her father is the chief of police.

That meant she was a no go. Because knowing me I will be getting arrested some time in the future. I was like a stuck record; my parents had almost given up on and tended to just let me do whatever. Not that I was complaining. I enjoyed my freedom.

Maybe I could just stay low and not get arrested for anything. But that wasn't my style; I liked to make a big impression. I shrugged. There are plenty of other girls in Forks.

Yeah, but I bet none of them look like _that _I scoffed to myself.

_Fuck it _I thought and threw the file down and moving onto the next one.

Emmett McCarthy, like Jasper had numerous arrests, however, unlike Jasper the majority of them had been for braking and entering into the school and there was even a case of sex in a public place. I grinned at that one; I had one of those on my rap sheet too.

I couldn't help the grin on my face as I carried on reading. Emmett should be a senior but was held back a year. He was a dumb motherfucker

I jumped as someone tried to fling open my door but only succeeded in crashing into it.

"Edwaaaard" I recognised the whiney voice as Alice, my younger sister. She had only just turned 17. She would be in the same year as Bella I mused.

"Edward!" she shouted again pulling me from my musing.

"Yes Ali?" I called back still flicking through Emmett's file.

"I refused to talk to you through a locked door!" I chuckled.

"No, Ali, you just want tot be able to use your puppy dog eyes on me!" I called back. Alice had me wrapped around her little finger. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger come to think about it.

"Edward, _please,_" crap she pulled out the pleading.

"You are shameless!" I told her as I glared at the door. I unlocked, flung it open and looked down at my little sister. She had her hands clasped in front of her, her lower lip pushed out into a pout and her eyes wide. She was the picture of pure innocence.

Suddenly her expression changed as she sniffed the air around me.

"You've been smoking again, haven't you?" she accused as whacked my chest.

"Among other things," I smirked at her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed past me into my room.

"I don't get why you have to lock your room Edward." She said as her eyes locked onto the spilt clothes from my knocked over suitcase. Her gaze swivelled back to me and she glared.

"Because Ali," I smirked at her, "I never know when the urge to jack off is gonna hit."

"Edward!" she gasped at my blunt reply.

"And," I continued, "as you just demonstrated; nobody ever knocks anymore."

I grinned as she huffed. She sat down by my clothes and started to sort through them.

"Anyway," she said swiftly changing the subject. "I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?" She asked blinking her big eyes up at me.

"Depends on what it is," I hedged.

"Can you go to the supermarket and get me some ice cream? Please, I'll even unpack for you!" she claimed holding up a pair of my jeans. I sighed and was about to remind her I wasn't allowed out of the house tonight, but she cut me off and started talking again.

"I already talked to mom, she said it was fine, as long as you came straight back 'cause she wants everyone to help unpack and decorate." She said grinning up at me.

"Fine!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air, "but you owe me." I told her as I grabbed my beanie and walked out of my room.

"Make sure you get half baked!" she called after me.

I shoved my beanie on my head and debated whether to go on my Harley or in my Aston. Crap it would have to be the Aston; Alice wanted me to bring back ice cream. I scowled as I stalked into the garage and stroked my Harley.

"Next time baby, I promise."

I grabbed the keys off the hook and jumped into my car.

I might favour my bike but fuck me if I didn't love this car.

I gunned the engine and shot out of the garage and up the drive.

I let my mind wonder as I drove through the tiny town.

I thought of my friends in LA, round bout now they'd be all getting ready to go out and get royally pissed, high and fucked. I sighed, I missed LA.

The drive to the supermarket was shorter than I expected. I quickly pulled into a parking space, badly but that's not the point. I hurried towards the store wanting to get out as soon as possible. As I was about to walk in I saw Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy staring intently at something, or someone. I followed their gaze and saw a young spotty kid. I recognised him from the files but couldn't quite bring myself to remember his name.

He was hurrying towards the exit with what appeared to be a six pack cradled in his arms. I saw the security guard's eyes following him and just as he stepped through the sensors the alarms started blaring. The spotty boy froze and then started to run for it just as the guard made after him. He'd barely gone 5 meters before the guard tackled him to the ground.

Both Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing and I saw Jasper slap some money into Emmett's outstretched hand. They then turned and walked into the store leaving the boy crying and spluttering as the guard hauled him to his feet.

If the sight wasn't so goddamn funny I would have felt bad for him. I chuckled as I walked into the store.

As I started looking for the frozen foods aisle or wherever the fuck they keep the ice cream, the hairs stood up on the back of my neck, somebody was watching and watching me intently. I didn't stop but looked over my shoulder to see both Jasper and Emmett staring at me. I smirked at them and then looked away. The fuckers were trying to be intimidating. Operative word there was _trying. _I wondered down a few aisles still trying to find the damn ice cream.

As I turned down the next aisle I saw Jasper standing in the middle of the aisle at the bottom. I raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise ignored him as I walk down the aisle. I heard movement behind me and saw Emmett walking along behind me with a glint in his eyes. I chuckled at the both of them.

If I'd been anyone else I'd be shitting myself. But I was me and I just found their antics amusing. I wondered up to Jasper ignoring Emmett for the time being.

"You got a problem?" I asked him quietly He smirked at me. The fucker smirked at me.

"Yeah," he said, or should I say twanged, the fucker was Texan. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Edward fucking Cullen." I told him lowly, getting into his face. I smirked at him as he took he stumbled backwards.

"You trying to intimidate me Cullen?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Trying?" I laughed, "No, I think I succeeded seeing as you pissed yourself just then."

I heard a light chuckle behind me and I suddenly remembered Emmett.

"He's got a point Jazzy, you looked pretty fucking scared just then." He said happily.

"Shut up!" Whitlock hissed at him.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled and looked down.

"Well looky here, Tweedle Dee and his little sidekick Tweedle Dum." I snickered.

"Yep," Emmett spoke up again, "and he's Tweedle Dum." He said grinning at Jasper who looked fucking miserable.

"I don't know about that McCarthy, being held back a year would make you the dumb son of a bitch now wouldn't it?" I smirked as his eyes grow wide and he stared at me. I glanced back at Jasper who's mouth was slightly open in shock and he had paled.

"H-how did you know that?" he stuttered at me.

I just laughed and pushed my way past them and carried on my search for the fucking ice cream.

I saw a sign for the frozen foods section, _fucking hell_ _finally!_ I thought as I headed straight for that aisle. As I was in a hurry I didn't see the fucking trolley before it rammed into my stomach and its wheels ran over my toe.

I stumbled backwards and tripped over my own feet shocked and then groaned as I landed. A confused face appeared and her expression quickly turned to shock and horror.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention" She gasped as she came round the side of the trolley. It took me all of two seconds to realise that this was Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter. Fuck me, she was even more beautiful in real life. The photo didn't do her justice.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she bent over and unintentionally giving me a view straight down her shirt. I could see the swell of her breasts as they pushed against her bra. I quickly scanned the rest of her to see what she was wearing, leggings and a giant checked shirt with some fucking ugly UGG boots. I have no idea why chicks wear those things. I looked up to meet her gaze and she was biting her lip. And cue the semi hard on.

"I'm fine" I grunted as I pulled myself up.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I could do to help?" she asked, her eyes wide. She was fidgeting with her hands and looked like she wanted to reach out to check me over. I laughed at her worry.

_You could blow m__e. _I thought, bit somehow I didn't think she'd appreciate that comment.

"Yeah," I finally said, "you can show me where the fucking ice cream is."

She blinked at me few times, looking a bit shocked before she glanced behind her.

"It's this way." She said, she made to grab for her trolley. I quickly stopped her by grabbing the end that had rammed me. She was dangerous with that thing.

"I don't think you should bring that with us if I were you, I've been run over enough times today thanks." I snickered at her and watched as that fuck hot blush I had seen in the photo crept up her cheeks. I'd have to get my good friend down at the station to get more information on her. Fuck the chief; actually I wanted to fuck her. Badly.

She walked in front of me and I cursed the shirt she was wearing, the length of it preventing me from seeing her ass. _I bet it's a fucking nice ass too,_ I sulked to myself.

"Here you go," she said grinning over her shoulder at me. Not paying attention to where she was going, she stumbled and almost fell over but she managed to steady herself in time. She looked up at me blushing again. I chuckled and shook my head at her.

"Shit, you don't need a trolley to be dangerous do you?" I asked; my amusement evident in my voice. She looked slightly affronted but brushed it off, but the blush was still there indicating her embarrassment.

"What ice cream do you want?" She muttered not looking at me.

"BJ, half baked." I said joyfully, I was enjoying her discomfort too much.

"Ooh, that's my favourite!" she exclaimed and then blushed when I let out a low chuckle, she realised how childish she sounded. But to me that shit was just too fucking cute.

She opened a freezer door, almost hitting me in the face with it. I studied her face trying to figure out if it had been intentional or an accident. She hadn't started apologising so I'm guessing intentionally. Those fucking gorgeous, innocent looking eyes weren't fooling me.

I took the ice cream she was holding out, muttering my thanks before I slinked off.

~oOo~

Once I was home I shoved Alice's fucking ice cream in the freezer so that it didn't melt. I grabbed my keys to the Harley and was about to go back out when I heard my mother coughing behind me. I slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"And where, might I ask, are you going Edward? I want everybody's help unpacking." She said, her gaze firm.

"Out," I told her, "I need to take the bike out, and besides I don't want to be in this shit hole so why the hell should I help unpack?" I asked glaring at her.

She sat down on a stool at the Island in the middle of the kitchen and all of a sudden she looked old, defeated. She hadn't even bothered telling me off for my language.

"Edward, please," she pleaded, "this is meant to be a new start for all of us, you especially."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, a trait that I had inherited.

"After what happened in LA-"

"DON'T!" I shouted at her. She jumped and looked shocked at me.

"Don't mention what happened." I told her quietly, "I don't want to talk about it and I sure as hell don't want a so called 'fresh start'." My face twisting in a snarl.

I then spun on my heel and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Edward, please!" I heard her calling after me desperately. But I ignored her, I needed to be alone and I need a fucking smoke. I quickly jumped onto my bike, revved the engine and got the fuck outta there as quick as possible.

I hadn't even stopped to put a helmet on; just a pair of sunglasses. I revelled in the wind whipping around me, running its fingers through my hair. I loved the way all of my breath was knocked out of me as I sped through the air. I loved how free I felt in the seat of my bike. I could go wherever the fuck I wanted to and who was here to stop me?

* * *

**A/N Ok I hope you enjoyed it, please drop me a review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Fuck, School Tomorrow

Chapter 3 _Fuck, School Tomorrow _

* * *

EPOV

Just as I was really getting into the speed and the wind in my hair, just as I was getting ready to give it some gas and really see how fast my baby could go I caught sight of the flashing lights of a fucking cruiser. Gritting my teeth I slowed and pulled over prepared to have my dick handed to me.

Because whilst I pissed at my parents I really didn't want to spend my first night in this shit hole town in a fucking jail cell. But then again it would be setting a new record for me. I smirked, that would really give Carlisle something to get going on. Hell knows that the bastard likes to rant.

I whipped my sunglasses off and watched in my side mirror as the portly cop wondered over me, taking his time. When he was stood next to me he gazed at me with what, I supposed he thought was a stern glare; when in fact he resembled something more like an irritated hamster. He certainly had something that resembled a hamster sat on his upper lip. No wait that was his moustache.

I sighed and ran my hand through my wind blown hair.

"Yes officer?" I asked innocently, as if butter wouldn't melt. His eyes narrowed at me and the hamster on his lip twitched. I could barely restrain myself from smirking or laughing in his face.

"License and insurance papers," he barked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and reached into the inside pocket of my leather jacket where I always kept my bike information and handed them over to him.

"Do you realise how many laws you were breaking back there?" he grunted at me, looking over the papers I had handed to him. I paused, pretending to seriously think about his question.

"I'm not entirely certain officer, but I'm sure you're about to tell me." I said, smirking at him. The hamster twitched and his face began to slowly turn red. I watched in amusement as he folded his arms over his chest and try to take on an air of authority.

"Young man, not only are you riding without the appropriate leathers you are riding without a helmet, which is not only against the law but incredibly dangerous. Not to mention that you were going 50 over the limit." I listened to him bored; I had heard all of this several times in LA. Normally I would just hand over a couple hundreds and they'd piss off and leave me alone.

But I got the feeling that this particular cop didn't go for bribes. Pity it wasn't the deputy that had caught me. He was the motherfucker who gave me all the details on everybody in town. Including the chief's, who was standing in front of me now ranting. As I studied him I wondered how he could've produced such a hot daughter. She must look like the mother, although I hadn't had the chance to look at mommy Swan in the files.

"However," he said after he finished going on about consequences and appropriate punishments, "as you are new in town, and I happen to know Carlisle is a good man, I'll let you off today. But I don't want to see you on this bike again unless you are wearing full leathers and a helmet and you stick to the speed limit, do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, too fucking fed up to try and cause a scene; I just wanted to find somewhere quiet to have a smoke. I wouldn't call Carlisle a good man but I was unsurprised to hear him say that he knew him; they were about the same age, they probably went to school together. Doubtless they were high school sweethearts. Cheify handed me back my papers which I promptly zipped back up in my pocket.

"Now, I want you to go straight home, and I don't want to see you out again tonight, do I make myself clear?" I just nodded again as I pushed my sunglasses back on and pulled away.

I made sure that I was exactly on the speed limit until I lost sight of the fucking cop car and then I let her rip. As I shifted up a few gears and twisted my handle to get more gas I rejoiced in the loud roar that ripped through the cool afternoon air.

When the trees either side of me started to thicken and the houses became less frequent I noticed a small side road that forked off between the trees and I decided to explore. As I steered the mike down the little road I saw instantly why it wasn't marked. It became a dirt track further up and then even further on the track became completely lost to tall grass and weeds. I slowed to a stop and paused to take in my surroundings before getting off the bike.

Walking down a small trail I sparked up. I made sure to keep note of where I was going so that I could find my way back, the last thing I fucking needed was to get lost in the fucking wood.

I lit another as I looked up at the canopy of the forest, and for the first time in years I felt oddly at peace, calmer. _Shit I must be going soft. _

I was almost halfway through my pack of smokes by the time I can across a little clearing with a small rock face at the back behind the trees that was only twice my height. Lying down in the centre of the clearing I stared up at the darkening sky and continued to smoke my way through the packet of cigarettes.

I didn't want to be here. Forks was Carlisle's home. Not mine, not Alice's and not mom's. I wanted to be back in LA with my friends. This whole situation was his fault. Since the day he came into our lives, the fucker had ruined everything.

I closed my eyes as memories came back, memories I desperately wished weren't true.

My mom and _him _standing over my dad's bed as they laughed.

The gentle hand squeezes as _he _delivered the bad news.

The little hugs and the secret smiles.

The house visits.

How could he? How could _she? _After everything we'd been through, whilst he was still there.

Shit I had only just turned ten at the time and Ali was only eight. The fucker knew what we were going through. How could he take advantage of us like that?

Grinding my knuckles into my eyes I tried to dispel the thoughts from my head and to think of something else.

Suddenly loud laughter broke through my little trip down memory lane. I sat up and tried to see where the it had come from, I could tell it was close by but I couldn't see anyone.

Looking at the rock face I decided to climb up to see if it had come from there. Picking out some suitable handholds I hauled myself up so that my head was over the lip of the edge and wedge my feet into some cracks.

Looking through the trees I saw that the laughter had indeed come from here as I saw both Jasper and Emmett smoking what suspiciously looked like weed. Fuck I could do with some of that shit right now.

Hauling the rest of myself over the little cliff I meandered my way over to them, enjoying their surprised looks as I appeared through the trees.

"Well look what we have here, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!" I said.

"Shit man, what the fuck are you? Some kind of fucking ninja?" Jasper growled at me. Clearly he didn't like the fact that I was here anymore than I did.

"No," I laughed, "I just know the right people." He snorted and took a deep drag of the splif he was holding. I eyed it enviously.

"Dude, how the fuck did you know that shit about us, I mean that was some pretty cool shit." Emmett asked smiling dopily at me.

"I'll tell you what, I'll cut you a deal. You hook me up with the good stuff and I'll spill my secrets." I told them, still eyeing the spliff Jasper was holding.

"Go to hell!" said just as Emmett shouted: "Deal!" and threw me a little bag of weed.

I sat down opposite Emmett smirking at Jasper and grabbed some paper and filters that I kept in my pocket. Emmett was leant forward with obvious interest whilst Jasper was trying to feign disinterest, but I could see him eyeing me up curiously.

"Quite simply, I bribed the deputy on putting together files on the inhabitants of this town," I said shrugging while I rolled up.

"That it man?" Emmett asked clearly disappointed.

I laughed. "Yeah man that's it" I said as I sparked up. "So tell me about Isabella Swan."

Jasper laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Don't go there man, she's hot as fuck and absolutely oblivious to it. And as far as I know she's never even kissed a guy let alone fucked one. Not only that, she's the chief's baby girl and I'm willing to bet he'll have a file on you and know all about you."

"Yeah and no better way to make an impression on the guy by stealing his baby's virtue," I laughed. I could see Bella's innocent eyes as she stared at me in the supermarket and suddenly I felt uncomfortable talking about her like that.

Jasper laughed, "There are a lot easier chicks to go for, like Jessica, Lauren and best fuck at Forks high is Tanya."

"Anyway where you from man?"

"LA, best fucking city around. Flash enough cash and you could get away with murder."

~oOo~

Several hours later and a series of ignored texts and missed phone calls I decided to stumble my way back through the now dark forest to try and find my bike. By the time I found I had fallen so many times I had lost count. Fuck I really shouldn't drive but it was the only way I could get back.

I went slowly back but still managed to end up on the left hand side of the road for most of the time. Luckily Chiefy wasn't around but I had a close call with a lorry, only just swerving out of the way in time. For most of the ride Bella occupied my mind and those fucking innocent brown eyes.

By the time I arrived home I was belting out Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl. I fell off my bike and half crawled and half dragged myself to the door. For some reason my legs had decided to stop cooperating with me.

Leaning heavily on the door I pulled my key out and started to shove it in the direction of where I thought the keyhole was.

"My brown eyed girl!" I belted as the door swung inwards and I toppled over almost crushing Alice.

"Ali!" I cried, "It's my favourite sister!" she grabbed my arm and started to pull me into the house. But I wasn't moving.

"Edward, please, you need to be quiet otherwise you'll wake up dad." She whispered urgently glancing up the stairs, whilst still trying to drag me in. I let out a bellowed laugh.

"That fucker couldn't give two shits about me!" I snickered as my stoned mind conjured the image of Carlisle actually trying to give me two shits. Just then a light flicked on at the top of the stairs and I could see the outline of Carlisle standing there. Alice froze and with a panicked glance at me started to try to pull me into the house with a new sense of urgency. I began to sing the theme tune to Jaws as the bastard came the stairs.

"Dur dun, dur dun, dur dun," I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the furious expression on his face.

"Aw man Ali, he's piiiiiiised!" I exclaimed.

"Alice, leave him." He snapped at her. Alice looked at me, worry etched in her eyes.

"Alice, NOW!" he shouted at her, causing her to start and drop my arm. She looked at me apologetically before running back up the stairs.

As Carlisle glared down at me, the furious expression melted off his face and was replaced with one of defeat; he seemed to be lost for words and shook his head.

"Well if that's all, I think I'm gonna go to bed. School tomorrow, you know." I slurred at him as I pulled myself up on the door frame, only to have Carlisle push me back again and effectively blocking my way into the house.

"What the hell man?" I whined as I stumbled and almost falling on my ass again.

"Edward you're not coming into my house in that state." He sighed while slowly walking towards me. He reached out and took my keys from my hand and I didn't have the strength or energy to argue as he turned his back on me and began to walk back into the house.

"But what the hell am I supposed to do now?" I bellowed behind him. I saw him flinch at my raised voiced and turned to face me.

"I don't know Edward," another sigh, "I just don't know what to do with you anymore son."

"Don't call me that." I said tersely. "You are _not _my father." A look of pure rage flashed across his face and he grabbed me by my leather jacket, shoving me up against the door frame.

"I may not be your birth father, but I have treated you as such." He spat, "I have put a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in front of you and all I ever get in return is your bad attitude and selfish behaviour."

I quickly pushed him off me, hatred and anger coursing through my veins

"Fuck you, you've never done any of that shit out fatherly concern, you only ever did that because it meant you'd get into my mom's pants." I said shoving him again, "you've only ever treated me like I was shit on the bottom on your shoe, like I was getting in the way of your perfect little family. Well fuck you." I said shoving him once again with as much force I could muster so that smacked his head against the door frame behind him.

I didn't even see the slap coming until I felt the slight sting blaze across my face. I could only bring myself to laugh at him.

"If you're going to hit me then at least do properly." I snarled.

He didn't respond just turned away and slammed the door in my face.

I was suddenly exhausted and I sank down against the door as I passed out.

The next thing I knew was that there were a pair of gentle hands shaking me awake and helping me as I stumbled up the stairs and into my room. When I collapsed onto the bed the hands gently tugged my shoes off, manoeuvred my arms out of my jacket and then pulled the covers over.

_Fuck, school tomorrow…_


	5. Chapter 5

VERY IMPORTANT - Please Read!

I know this is not the story update that most of you want… BUT please don't go running off and start stabbing your voodoo dolls just yet… I've decided to take down my stories and redraft them, make them better. The story line won't change for Plain Sailing and all that will be changed is a few small grammatical things. However I'm going to be doing over Rescue completely. As for A Caged Swan well that's barely got started yet so I want to finish it before I start updating that again.

So add me onto Author alert so that when I start putting these back up again you can read them if you want. I'm devastated that I'm going to lose all of the amazing reviews that everyone has left me and I'm so grateful for every comment as they have inspired, motivated and brought me great happiness to know that you've enjoyed what I have written!

Much love Lisa xxx


End file.
